I'll Stand By You
by Woot-there-it-s
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! After a hurtful betrayal by Sasuke, Sakura meets up with him again but he's still with Orochimaru. However, as she gets to know the new Sasuke, what she doesn't realize is that Orochimaru has a few plans of his own... READ AND REVIEW
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I have absolutely no claims on Naruto, never have, never will…sigh**

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Hi! This is my very first Naruto fan fiction. The characters may be OOC.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The night grew cold as the moon cast a silver light on the village. As its people slumbered peacefully within their houses, a lone figure was walking out of that village and that part of his life forever.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Sasuke Uchiha was walking out of Konoha's gates but he saw somebody already there.

'Sakura?" he stopped momentarily surprised. Not looking at her, he continued to walk right past her. Go back to sleep," he said emotionlessly.

Sakura just lowered her head. "This is where people go to leave the village." Raising her head, her tears fell silently down her cheeks. "Is that what you're doing, Sasuke- kun? Are you leaving us?" she whispered softly.

_Tsk. Annoying girl…she doesn't understand._ Sasuke thought remaining silent.

Raising her voice, she said with a hint of anger, "What about Naruto, Kakashi- sensei… what about me?"

_You think I want to leave? I have to Sakura. I have to kill my brother no matter what. _Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the moon. "I can't follow the same path as you guys. I'm not like you and Naruto."

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

For a while there was only the sound of the crickets chirping, "Sasuke- kun? Do you remember a long time agowe talked on this bench? You told me I was annoying." Sakura chuckled sadly.

"Hn."

Sakura continued sadly, "Well… you taught me that day how painful loneliness was and I hated that feeling," she said quietly but she knew he could hear her clearly. "I know that I'm not alone. I have my friends and family...BUT without you here, I am as alone as you…"

"…" _Don't make this harder on me than it already is, Sakura. _Sasuke thought clenching his fist as a feeling of guilt washed over him.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" Sakura cried out not able to hold it in anymore, "and I don't CARE where you're going," she sniffled, "just take me with you." He just couldn't leave her… he just couldn't.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

"Hn." Sasuke finally turned around with a smirk on his face but his eyes softened as he looked at her. "You're still as annoying as ever," turning back around he continued to walk away, "go home."

Taking a step forward, Sakura cried out, "Stop, Sasuke! If you leave…if you leave... I'll..." she had to come up with something quick, "...I'll scream and I'll wake everybody up." Suddenly, Sakura saw Sasuke disappear and reappear behind her. Her breath hitched at the sudden closeness.

"Sakura…thank you." Sasuke said before knocking her out.

As Sasuke gently laid her down on the bench, he softly kissed her forehead. "Forgive me," he whispered.

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2 years passed since she saw Sasuke again but who she saw wasn't Sasuke, at least not the Sasuke she once knew. The Sasuke she knew wouldn't have turned his back on her and Naruto. The Sasuke she thought she knew wouldn't have tried to kill Naruto, his former best friend. But this Sasuke did. As Sakura watched her first love leave again with Kabuto and Orochimaru, she couldn't help but think. _You've changes so much, Sasuke-kun but then again…_ Sakura glanced at the injured Naruto…_ maybe I never really knew you._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2 more years later…

Stopping his training, a pair of onyx eyes narrowed as he saw the white- haired medic come into view.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Kabuto smirked, "Now, now, Sasuke- kun. No need to be so rude. I'm just here to inform you that Orochimaru- sama is requesting your presence."

Now 17- years old, Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more as he sheathed his sword. "What do I care? I don't come running when he calls. I'm not some lapdog." He started to walk away. "That's your role."

Leaning against a tree, Kabuto smirked wider and chuckled. "Oooh, that hurt, Sasuke- kun. But I must say that you'll be quite interested in this mission. It concerns Konoha." Keeping a close eye on Sasuke, Kabuto noticed the Uchiha prodigy tense when he mentioned his former home.

"Hn. I broke my bond with that village four years ago. I don't give a ---"

"Tsk. Tsk. Sasuke – kun. There's no need for such language." Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "I just thought you'd be interested to know the mission has something to do with your old teammate, Sakura – chan."

Sakura froze. _Sakura? What the heck does Orochimaru want with her?_

Chuckling, Kabuto said, "Judging by the surprised look on your normally emotionless face," earning him a glare from Sasuke, "you do remember her." Turning he gave one last look at Sasuke, "Orochimaru – sama is waiting." Making a quick hand sign, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

BACK IN KONOHA…

17- year- old Sakura Haruno walked in the hospital as she visited her patients. It was pretty quiet today until…

"SAKURA – CHAN!"

_That loud a voice can only belong to Naruto- kun. _Sakura thought grinning. Turning around she saw her 17- year –old best friend running in the hallway with his arms open and a big smile on his face. She was about to tell him to stop running in the hospital when Naruto suddenly slipped and landed on his face.

"Ooww!" Naruto whined rubbing his face.

Sakura sweat- dropped but grinned as she helped him up, "Baka!"

"He he…" Naruto grinned sheepishly rubbing his blond head. "I guess I got too over excited. It's just that it's been over two months since I've last seen you."

Sakura smiled as she hugged Naruto, "I missed you too, Naruto." He was surprised at first but soon hugged back his best friend fiercely. Sakura had missed Naruto's warmth and smiles when he went on the ANBU mission 2 months ago. She still remembered the day when he was named an ANBU a month before she was named one. She was so proud of him. He really did grow up from the 13- year-old goof he once was. _You're just a step closer to your dream of becoming Hokage, Naruto._

Smiling, Sakura stepped back from Naruto, "So, what's up? You just came here to say hi?"

Grinning, he just shook his head, "No, Hinata-chan planned a little get together. You know? Sort of a welcome back lunch. She was wondering if you waned to go. It's ramen." He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to say yes.

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only 10:13 AM. Frowning she replied, "I'm not sure, Naruto. It might be busy at the hospital later."

Naruto nudged her giving her a sly look, "Neji will be there," referring to the Hyuuga prodigy and his ANBU captain.

Sakura blushed at Naruto's insinuation. She and Neji weren't officially going out but it was true that they were really close. Neji was the only guy that she had any sort of romantic feeling toward since… you know who.

"Um…okay. I guess I can make time." Sakura muttered still blushing not looking at the triumphant smile that she was sure was on Naruto's face. "I'll see you the, I guess." She said giving one last hug to Naruto before returning to her hospital duties.

"BYE! SAKURA – CHAN!" He turned around and started walking out of the hospital. He was going to meet up with Hinata- chan and Neji. Neji… it sure was a shock at first to learn that he and Sakura- chan had feelings for each other. _Neji wasn't exactly the type to open up to people but trust Sakura- chan to get him to talk about his feelings. _Naruto grinned. _No wonder Neji always paired himself with Sakura- chan during their ANBU missions. _His childhood crush on Sakura grew to become a lifelong friendship while he grew closer to the Hyuuga heiress. Thinking back to the time 2 years ago when they met Sasuke again and how depressed Sakura was, he frowned. _I never want to see you like that again, Sakura- chan. You deserve to be happy. _

Sakura looked at the clock again and noticed that it was a quarter to twelve. _Guess I'll get going now._ Sakura decided to stop by the stone memorial before heading to the Hyuuga mansion. She always went there ever since the incident. _I miss you, _she thought as she traced the name of her parents who were killed during a mission.

Suddenly, she sensed another chakra. It was so familiar. Her eyes widened as recognition set in. _No, it couldn't be…_

"Nice o see you again, Sakura," a deep voice but familiar voice said.

Turning around, she was face- to face with the man she had once loved.

"Sasuke?!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well, that's it for now. That was probably on of the longest chapters I have written. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Toodles!**


	2. Bitter Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Misashi Kishimoto so therefore I do not own Naruto, although I wish I did, because I would definitely change some things. For instance, I would definitely get rid of Karin.**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Also, I just want to add that I'll try to keep the language clean since my friends in school just found out my story. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2:BITTER REUNION**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Previously,

_Sakura was walking to the Hyuuga mansion but decided to stop by the stone memorial. Suddenly, she sensed another chakra. It was so familiar. Her eyes widened, as recognition set in. _No, it couldn't be.

_"Nice to see you again, Sakura," a deep but familiar voice said._

_Turning around, she was face to face with the man she once loved…._

_"Sasuke?!"_

"Hn." Sasuke just gave his trademark smirk as he looked over Sakura. She has definitely changed. She was…beautiful although he would never admit it, not even to himself. The years did her good.

_What's he doing here? _Sakura thought starting to panic. Just looking at him made all those feelings she was trying so hard to get rid of came rushing back. _Why does he have to look so good? _Sasuke obviously remained fit as his revealed chest showed. He grew out his hair a bit as the wind ruffled his soft black hair, caressing his face. But as she looked into his eyes, a bit of her sanity came back. They were cold and emotionless. She then remembered that this was the same man who once tried to kill her and Naruto only two years ago. She thought back to an old ninja rule. **A shinobi never reveals her** **emotions.** _Two can play at that game, Sasuke._

Sasuke noticed the change in her demeanor as her usually emotion- filled eyes darkened and became like his, cold and distant. Smirking, he thought, _Guess her body's_ _not the only thing that changed_. As he took a step forward, he was surprised that she didn't take a step back. In fact, she just glared at him.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sakura asked trying hard to remain stoic and not to cry.

"'Sasuke'? What happened to Sasuke- _kun?" _Sasuke said walking slowly towards her, "Don't you still love me? You once said to me 'I'll always love you, Sasuke- kun'," he asked tauntingly.

Sakura's glare deepened as he mocked what she said to him 4 years ago. Sneering, she replied coldly, "I was a naïve and stupid girl back then. I don't love TRAITORS," she bit back starting to get angry.

_Really?_ Sasuke stopped right in front of her as he bent down and whispered seductively in her ear, "I don't believe you, Sa- ku- ra."

She couldn't help but give a shiver as he leaned back and give a smug smile, "Thought so. You're still as weak as ever."

She narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fist. _How dare he!_ Angry, she lifted her hand and smacked him…HARD.

The sound seemed to reverberate around them. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke touched his stinging cheek. "Hmm. Nobody's ever slapped me before."

"Yeah, well guess what, Sasuke?" Sakura said full of disgust, "I just did."

Shaking his head, he glared at the pink haired beauty, "Enough of this. I came here to bring you to Orochimaru."

She looked disbelievingly at him, "Excuse me? What could he want with me?"

Sasuke remembered that particular meeting.

FLASHBACK:

_As Sasuke entered Orochimaru's room, Sasuke saw the creature that he betrayed his friends and country for. Maybe he was once strong but look at him now. Sasuke looked at him with disgust. If it wasn't for the forbidden jutsus that he was being taught, Sasuke would have left years ago._

_"Sasuke- kun, how nice of you to come," Orochimaru said pleasantly raising his hand. His eyes winced at the pain caused by the sudden movement. _How pitiful_Sasuke thought._

_"Spare me, Orochimaru. What the heck do you want with Sakura?" Sasuke uttered sharply with an edge that clearly said that he was not playing around._

_Orochimaru smiled, "Come now, Sasuke- kun. There's no fun in just telling you."_

_Scowling, she bit out," I have no time for games Orochimaru."_

_Shaking his head, Orochimaru replied, "You're no fun. If you must know, I heard that Sakura- chan is the best medic around." Sasuke couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. _Whoa, where did that come from? ME, proud of HER? I severed any ties I had with her years ago. I must be training too much.

_"I get it," Sasuke said crossing his arms. "You want Sakura to fix your arms," he said more as a statement than as a question._

"_Correct," _and maybe for something else. _Orochimaru frowned his voice filled with repressed anger, "Ever since that senile old man, Sarutobi used that jutsu to rob me of my arms, I can't do any ninjutsu." His frown deepened as he remembered the memory._

_Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "I don't want to hear your sob story. And besides, what makes you think I'm going to go in the first place."_

_Orochimaru's smile widened but that didn't bring any sense of comfort to Sasuke. "First is because of that curse seal," then to prove his point, Sasuke felt the curse seal on his neck burn. Clamping his hand on it, Sasuke glared at Orochimaru his sharingan blazing. "Why you son of a b----."_

"_and because I didn't think you would want me to send anyone else, 'Orochimaru continued as if Sasuke didn't even interrupt._

"_What makes you and Kabuto think I care what happens to her," Sasuke asked smirking._

"_She's probably the last person who has any sense of hope for you."_

"…"

"_I know you don't want one of my own shinobis to find her. They might just kill her," his smile turned predatory, "or worse."_

_Sasuke glared at Orochimaru as he clenched his fist tightly. _One day I'm going to kill you and I'm going to make sure you SUFFER.

"_Hn." He replied and turned away._

"_Think he'll do it?" Kabuto asked stepping out of the shadows after Sasuke left. _

_Orochimaru closed his eyes as he leaned back on his bed, "His bond to her is not as broken as he thinks. The great Uchiha may have a weakness after all."_

END OF FLASHBACK:

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked, "He wants you to heal his arms."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with her arms crossed, "Has the heat gone to your head?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "because I know you don't think I'm just going to go with you."

Sasuke sighed shaking his head, "I hoped you wouldn't want to do this the hard way but I guess it can't be avoided."

"What do you ---" Sakura took a step back as she saw Sasuke get into a fighting stance. She scoffed, "So you're going to kidnap me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Sakura," Sasuke said quietly, "just come peacefully."

"Like hell," Sakura retorted angrily jumping back and getting into a fighting stance.

Chuckling, Sasuke said with amusement, "Do you honestly believe you stand a chance against me?"

"2 years is a long time."

"Hn. Just because you trained under one of the legendary Sannin doesn't mean anything." Sasuke retorted icily. Actually, he heard that Sakura's abilities surpassed those of her mentor, Tsunade, _but that will make no difference._

"Guess we'll have to see then, Sasuke- _kun._" Sakura replied sarcastically.

Chuckling darkly, Sasuke said, "Guess we will. Who's better, the Uchiha prodigy or," looking Sakura up and down, "the Hokage's apprentice."

"Hmph."

Within the blink of an eye, Sasuke used his speed to get behind Sakura and put a kunai at her throat, "Still weak, Sakura."

"Look behind you," Sakura leapt from a nearby tree and threw tree kunais at Sasuke, which he easily dodged. Sakura channeled her chakra and with one punch to the ground caused a rippling earthquake. Sasuke grunted as he jumped back on a tree and with a series of hand signs sent a wave of fire towards her…

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

MEANWHILE, AT THE HYUUGA MANSION…

Neji, Hinata, and Naruto were waiting in the lawn for Sakura to arrive.

Hinata glanced nervously at her watch. "I-It's already past 12. M-maybe Sakura- chan is-sn't coming?"

Naruto frowned but put his arm around his girlfriend, "No worries, Hinata- chan!" He grinned unconvincingly, "Maybe she's already at Ichiraku"s!" _Where are you, Sakura- chan? It's not like you to be late._

Neji stood there with his arms crossed. _Sakura…_he gave a sigh…_I have a bad feeling about this…_

Suddenly, he felt a familiar burst of chakra. _Sakura? _Looking around, he felt the chakra radiated from the stone memorial which was a little away from the village. Looking at Naruto, he could tell he understood.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked with his eyes.

Neji nodded his lips set in a grim line Besides Sakura's chakra, he could sense another chakra, one that belonged to none other than…Uchiha.

Naruto turned back to Hinata smiling again, "You know what, Hinata- chan? Why don't we do this another time?" glancing at Neji, "something came up."

Hinata looked at Naruto and Neji, "It-it's something to do with Sakura- chan, isn't it, Na- Naruto- kun?" Hinata asked worried.

"Hinata-chan ---" Naruto placed a hand on hers.

Hinata shook her head, "I'm go-going with you."

"Hi-"

"She's m-my friend too, Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied angrily.

"No," Neji ordered briskly. _I don't have time for this. I have to get to Sakura._

"But, Ne- Neji-san, Sakura-"

"Sakura will be fine," Neji looked at Hinata and gave a small smile, "she's strong."

"Neji's right, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sighing, Hinata nodded her head reluctantly, "O-okay, fine, I'll head back at the h-house." Giving them one last look, "You better make s-sure she's o-okay."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up sign with a trademark grin, "Believe it!"

Neji nudged Naruto, "Let's go."

"Hai," Naruto said seriously.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he sensed the chakras clash_, You better not hurt her Uchiha or you'll regret it._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

BACK TO SASUKE AND SAKURA_…_

Sasuke and Sakura stood a few feet from each other panting and sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Sasuke straightened up with an amused smirk, "Guess you have gotten strong."

"Hmph. I told you so," Sakura said defiantly smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke abruptly activated his sharingan.

Before Sakura knew it, she was pinned against by a tree. She glared up at Sasuke. _Dang it. Why didn't I see that coming? _

"You **have **grown stronger…however you still aren't even close enough to beat me."

"Why you..." Sakura muttered angrily struggling against Sasuke but resorted to pouting.

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at Sakura's bright green emerald eyes sparked with anger. His gaze lowered to her pink lips set in at tense frown. He raised his head to look at her as his smirk grew wider. Sakura started to feel uneasy as an unfamiliar gleam came into Sasuke's red eyes.

"Why don't we put that anger to good use...?" Sasuke said leaning down.

_What the heck does he think he's doing? _Sakura thought panicking. She pushed her head back against the tree, "Just what do you think you are doing, Sasuke Uch-" she was silenced as Sasuke captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened in surprise but it fluttered close as she let herself swim in the sweet sensation of Sasuke's lips moving with hers. She felt Sasuke tightening his grip on hers as he deepened the kiss. Then she heard give herself a moan. _Wait…WHAT!? _Sakura's eyes snapped open as the full realization of the situation set in. _I'm making out with a traitor…not only that he's the one who wants to bring me to Orochimaru. I must be out of my mind._

Her train of thought momentarily froze as Sasuke went from her lips to nuzzle her neck.

She struggled against him but he was too strong, "Get off, Sasuke." Sasuke on the other hand wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. "GET OFF OF ME!" she said louder as she shoved Sasuke off of her. _Where was this 4 years ago?_

Sasuke stumbled back surprised, "What is your problem?" He grinned licking his lips, "I thought you rather enjoyed it."

"**E-excuse me!?**" Sakura sputtered out blushing furiously.

"You heard me, Sakura," Sasuke answered arrogantly.

"Well, you know what I think, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura asked in a voice that was TOO nice with a gleam in her eye.

Sasuke was about to respond when he sensed two chakras heading their way. _They must have noticed our fight. _He focused more, drowning out what Sakura was saying and distinguished the chakras as belonging to the dobe and Hyuuga. His eyes narrowed. "Be quiet Sakura," he ordered sharply.

Sakura shut her mouth at his sudden closeness. _Jeez, he's still as emo as ever,_ she thought dryly.

"The dobe," which Sakura guessed was Naruto, "and Hyuuga are coming," Sasuke said briskly.

"Neji-kun is coming?"Sakura asked surprised smiling brightly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more, _Neji-KUN? Where did that 'kun' come from? That's only supposed to be for me! And why does she look so freakin' happy? _

"We'll have to end this conversation," Sasuke said as he looked at somebody behind Sakura.

Sakura tried to look behind her but got trapped in a sleeping jutsu. _Not again._

Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto informed him. "Orochimaru-same is waiting."

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's forehead protector with the leaf insignia and ripped it off. He stared at it for a moment and harshly threw it on a ground. _That's for you, Hyuuga. _He turned to Kabuto, "Let's go."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Neji gripped Sakura's hitai-ate tightly a growl escaping from his lips. _Uchiha…_

Naruto groaned in frustration looking at the forest, "Dang it, Sasuke! What did you take Sakura-chan for?"

"We'll get her back, Naruto," Neji said his voice laced with anger while still gripping the hitai-ate.

"Believe it…" Naruto whispered sadly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well, that's chapter 2. I'm still in the middle of chapter 3 so expect the next chapter to be posted in 2 or 3 weeks. See you then :P**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter..It's a little long.**

ON THEIR WAY TO THE SOUND VILLAGE.

Kabuto glanced at Sasuke carrying Sakura as they were leaping from tree to tree and gave a little smirk.

"So, Sasuke-kun, you were pretty gentle with Sakura-chan back there," Kabuto said amused.

"Hn."

"I thought you would just knock her out but it seems I was wrong," he added.

A warning growl escaped from Sasuke.

Kabuto's grin widened, "Do you kiss all those you kidnap or is it just Sakura-chan?" He was enjoying taunting Sasuke.

"Watch it, Kabuto," Sasuke muttered a dangerous edge to his voice.

But of course, Kabuto pretended not to notice and kept on going, "So tell me Sasuke-kun? Was she a good kisser?" Kabuto abruptly stopped as a kunai whizzed in front of his face narrowly missing his head. The kunai was directly in front of him, a mere inch from his face. Glancing at Sasuke he said, "Nice aim."

Sasuke spared him a look tightening his hold on Sakura, "What are you talking about? I missed." He then turned around and sped off.

Kabuto stared at his retreating figure slightly surprised. Shaking his head, he grabbed the kunai lodged in the tree, noticing strands of his hair attached to it. Chuckling, he began to folloe Sasuke. _Guess you're not a s emotionless as you want people to think, Sasuke-kun. _He twirled the kunai around his finger as he continued to run._ This will be most interesting..._


	3. Indecent Proposal

**A/N: I know I took a long time with this next chapter but things have been so hectic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Δεν είμαι κύριος Naruto. (Figure that out :) **

**CHAPTER 3:Indecent Proposal**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Previously,

_Neji gripped Sakura's hitai-ate tightly as a growl escaped from his lips, "Uchiha..."_

_Naruto groaned in frustration looking at the forest, "Dang it, Sasuke! What didi you take Sakura-chan for?"_

_"We'll get her back, Naruto." Neji said coldly still grpping the hitai-ate._

_"Believe it..." Naruto whispered back sadly._

_**

* * *

**_

**ON THEIR WAY TO THE SOUND VILLAGE...**

Kabuto glanced at Sasuke carrying Sakura as they were leaping from tree to tree and gave a little smirk.

"So, Sasuke-kun, you were pretty gentle with Sakura-chan back there," Kabuto said amused.

"Hn."

"I thought you would just knock her out but it seems I was wrong," he added.

A warning growl escaped from Sasuke.

Kabuto's grin widened, "Do you kiss all those you kidnap or is it just Sakura-chan?" He was enjoying taunting Sasuke.

"Watch it, Kabuto," Sasuke muttered a dangerous edge to his voice.

But of course, Kabuto pretended not to notice and kept on going, "So tell me Sasuke-kun? Was she a good kisser?" Kabuto abruptly stopped as a kunai whizzed in front of his face narrowly missing his head. The kunai was directly in front of him, a mere inch from his face. Glancing at Sasuke he said, "Nice aim."

Sasuke spared him a look tightening his hold on Sakura, "What are you talking about? I missed." He then turned around and sped off.

Kabuto stared at his retreating figure slightly surprised. Shaking his head, he grabbed the kunai lodged in the tree, noticing strands of his hair attached to it. Chuckling, he began to follow Sasuke. _Guess you're not as emotionless as you want people to think, Sasuke-kun. _He twirled the kunai around his finger as he continued to run. _This will be most interesting..._

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

"Wake up, Sakura-chan," the voice was unpleasantly familiar.

Somebody was shaking her but she couldn't wake up. She heard voices but couldn't see anything.

"Tsk. Release the jutsu, Kabuto...fool." she heard Sasuke sharply saying.

Suddenly, Sakura could open her eyes. She quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in a dark chamber with dimly lit lights. _Well, someone likes the dark. _She looked down only to see herself strapped to a chair. She struggled but couldn't free herself. _What happened to my strength?! _she thought frantically.

"Relax, Sakura-chan," she looked up to find Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. Orochimaru was lying in a bed with his damaged hands bandaged. Kabuto was standing next to him. _What a lapdog._ Sakura thought wryly. Her gaze then landed on Sasuke who was as stoic as ever with his arms crossed. He wasn't even looking at her. _Jerk._

"Let me go, Orochimaru," she bit out venomously.

He smiled. _Ok, that's a little creepy, _Sakura thought. "Unfortunately, I can't do that, Sakura-chan." He winced as a sudden pain flared through his arms.

Sakura chuckled leaning back on the chair, "Hmph. If you want me to heal your arms, you're screwed. You might as well kill me."

Kabuto smirked walking up to Sakura. She glared up at him. "Now, now Sakura-chan, if you don't heal Orochimaru-sama's arms, that just might be what will happen." He grazed his finger across Sakura's cheeks, "and we don't want to damage that beautiful face now, do we?"

"Go ---- yourself." Sakura said angrily her temper snapping.

Sasuke chuckled, "Calm yourself Sakura."

She turnes and him and angrily said, "That applies to you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Orochimaru interrupted their little banter.

"Get out both of you!" Orochimaru barked.

Sakura adn Kabuto looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst. Sasuke as usual just looked disinterested...as usual.

He was smiling but Sakura could see there was no warmth in them, "I want to speak to Sakura-chan alone."

"Hai," Kabuto said leaving the room.

Sasuke was about to leave when Orochimaru stopped him, "Why don't you untie her from those chakra-binding ropes, Sasuke-kun. I imagine she must be quite uncomfortable."

"Hn," Sasuke crouched down in front of sakura and proceeded to untie the ropes. _Chakra-binding? That must be why I can't use my strength_, Sakura thought.

She didn't know whether it was intentional or not but Sasuke's fingers seemed to linger and caress her arms while he was untying the ropes. She didn't want to react but her traitorous body wouldn't listen and she shivered a little. She couldn't see his eyes since his head was bent but she saw too clearly his insufferable smirk.

When he finished and got up he was intently looking at Sakura with a smirk gracing his lips. Glaring at him , she turned her head away, "Hmph!" Sakura got angrier when she heard him give a light chuckle one she was sure was for her. "I can't believe I ever liked that arrogant..." she muttered bitterly under her breath.

Orochimaru interrupted her thoughts as he spoke to Sasuke, "Now, if you'll just wait outside, Sasuke-kun. You can lead Sakura-chan to her new room once I'm done talking to her."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied coldly closing the door on his way out pausing for a brief moment to glance at Sakura. _What does he want with you?_

Orochimaru waited until the door was close until facing Sakura. "So, Sakura-chan," Orochimaru hissed out as another spasm of pain shot thorough him.

Sakura leaned back on her chair with her arms crossed, crossing her legs. As a medical nin, she really didn't like seeing anyone suffering but this...creature in front of her was the cause of all this aggravation and trouble happening with Sasuke. He was the one to convince Sasuke to turn his back, not only her, but on Naruto and his whole village as well with the delusion of power as a bait.

"I know what you want, Orochimaru," Sakura voices out , "and I won't do it. And I'm not so easily convinced as Sasuke."

To her disgust, Orochimaru's smirk grew wider, "Maybe that's not the only reason why I have you here..." he trailed off.

She blinked in surprise looking at Orochimaru again. If she wasn't there to heal his arms, what was she there for? "W-what do you m-mean?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

He leaned forward with a gleam of malice in his eyes, "I hear you're very close to the Hokage, my old comrade, Tsunade."

_Where is this going?_ Sakura wondered as she just looked at Orochimaru, "Just get to the point."

"Well, after I get Sasuke's body," Sakura made a sound of disgust to which Orochimaru just looked amused, "I'm going to pay a little visit to my old village and finish what I started before that senile old man cursed me...and I'm going to need someone on the inside to tell me about the new security system she put in."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!" Sakura screamed out knocking her chair back. "First , you take _Sasuke_ and there you are lying in your bed with your freaking cursed arms, WHICH YOU DESERVE. Then after you're telling me you're gonna get Sasuke's body, which sounds SO WRONG BY THE WAY, YOU expect ME to help YOU invade MY village?!" She took a deep breath after she fionished her enraged rant. "You know your arms aren't the only thing damaged here. So why don't you take your little plans AND shove it - "

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan," Orochimaru laughed seeming to be amused by her tirade. Sakura looked at him disbelievingly, _He's completely mental_. "What a temper you have. You really are like Tsunade."

Sakura just scoffed as she paced around the room impatiently, "Im going to try and escape, you know that right?"  
"I wouldn't expect anything else," he said pleasantly ignoring the waves of pain going through his ams. "but you might not want to leave."

She laughed drily, "If you think I'm going to be intimidated with threats of you killing me, you'll be sorely disapppointed. I'd rather die than betray my friends and family." _Unlike Sasuke, _she thought sadly.

"Actually, I was counting on your ...affection towards Sasuke-kun." He said.

_Does he have to say Sasuke's name like that? It sounds so...disturbing. _She shook her head trying to dispel her thoughts and concentrated on what Orochimaru was saying.

He smirked, "Sasuke-kun might not have a lot of time left," he noticed Sakura stiffen and smirked inwardly, "it might be easier on him if there was somebody he knew around."

Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her head. This whole thing was giving her a headache. _Sasuke...I can't just leave him. I have to at least talk to him. _She stare at the wall where Sasuke was and sighed. _I need to._

She sighed again, "I'm still not healing your arms...but I guess I'll stay...for a while."

"Good," Orochimaru leaned back and closed his eyes, "but be aware that the boy you once knew is not there anymore."

"No."

"Hn?" Orochimaru peered at her.

"I won't give up on him," Sakura stated here eyes flaring out with determination, "I'm staying here to convince him to leave you. I won't let you take his body." She turned around.

Orochimaru watched her as she closed the door, "For your sake, Sakura-chan, you might not want him to do that. I'll have a new body whether it be Sasuke-kun's...or yours." He laughed maniacally.

* * *

**BACK AT KONOHA...**

"Are you sure she's with Orochimaru then?" Tsunade asked addressing Neji and Naruto.

"We're positive, Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto exclaimed in his normally loud voice.

A vein twitched at Tsunade's forehead, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Grabbing a nearby book, she threw it at Naruto's head.

"Owwie," Naruto whimpered touching the growing bump on his head.

Neji looked at him and rolled his eyes. _I swear, sometimes it seems as if he is still 13. _Looking back at Tsunade he responded, "Yes, Hokage-sama, we've determined that Sasuke Uchiha took her."

Tsunade folded her arms, "So when do you plan to go?"

Neji and Naruto glanced at each other. Naruto rubbed his head, "You see, that's the thing..."

Neji sighed, "We know where the Sound village is but we don't know where their headquarters are." _Otherwise, I would've gone already._

Tsunade nodded, "I see." Looking outside she said, "Well, it will be very difficult to find them and I don't want to endanger Sakura by alerting them so...," she sighed massaging her head, "I'll let you choose your own team, but be discreet. Orochimaru IS a Sannin, He won't be found too easily."

Naruto smiled his teeth gleaming, He ran up to Tsunade and hugged her, "THANK YOU TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" _We're one step closer to finding you, Sakura-chan._

Another vein twitchedin Tsunade's head, "Hyuuga..."

"Hai, arigato, Hokage-sama." Neji bowed respectfully. Shaking his head, he grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him from the room, "Come Naruto."

"Okay, okay, I'm not a dog, Neji. Jeez" he cried out indignantly.

Hearing the door close, Tsunade walked over to the window where she could see the village and the people that she was supposed to protect_. I can't protect you now, Sakura_. Her fists clenched, "You better stay alive , Sakura."

* * *

**BACK AT SOUND HQ...**

Sasuke was leaning against the door with his arms closed and his eyes closed when Sakura came out._ What_ _were they talking about in there_? Sasuke thought curiously. He tried to listen but all he could hear was indistinct murmuring and the one time that Sakura raised her voice but it was muffled by the chattering of the Sound guards outside. Looking at her, he found her staring at him with a strange look on her face_. What's with her_?

"So what were you and Orochimaru talking about in there?" he asked casually_. That snake is planning something and I don't think Sakura is here just to heal his arms._

Sakura was wondering something completely different not even aware Sauke just asked her something_. What did I just agree to? Why did I just agree to stay here because of Sasuke? He betrayed us AND he tried to kill Naruto. But then again, he only left to avenge his clan. But he WANTED to kill us. But he DIDN'T did he? And if he really wanted to kill me, he could have after Kabuto knocked me out_. She sighed_. Is Sasuke really worth all of this hassle_? Thinking back to her old memories of Sasuke, she made up her mind_. He is...worth it._

_"_Sakura? Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura was disturbed from her thoughts to find Sasuke waving his hand in front of her face calling her name.

:I've been calling your name for the past 2 minutes." Sasuke said sounding annoyed at being ignored.

"Sorry," she said sounding apologetic. "I was just thinking."

"Hn." Sasuke replied going back to his I-don't-care-personality. "Well, I'm supposed to lead you to where you're supposed to be sleeping." Sasuke started walking.

Grinning, she decided to taunt him, "So do you always do what that snake says? I never thought I'd see the day that the great Sasuke would become a lapdog."

Sasuke stopped walking and said coldly, "Do you want to just sleep in the hallways? If so, keep on yammering away. If you don't, shut up and follow me." He started walking again and after a few seconds, he heard Sakura walking after him. Shaking his head, he signed inwardly. _The past 4 years only served to make her even more annoying_.

They walked for a while until Sasuke stopped by a door. "Well, here we are."

Sakura walked in and noticed it was a little small. The walls were black and there were two small middle sized windows. There was also a couch next to 2 dressers and in the middle of the room was a bed. She turned to Sasuke," Is this my room?"

He closed the door and leaned back on it as Sakura walked around the room, "No"

Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"This is MY room. Orochimaru wants you ta share a room with me. That ---- probably thought it would be funny." He gave a dry chuckle.

Sakura was momentarily speechless. "So, I'm supposed to sleep with you?" she looked at Sasuke.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow as his lips formed a smirk.

Sakura blushed as she realized the insinuation at what she just said. "I-I just m-meant that um..." she stuttered. _Jeez, now I sound like Hinata. _She coughed clearing her throat, "I just meant, are we supposed to sleep in the same bed?" She saw Sasuke's smirk grew wider and blushed more, "You know, I didn't mean anything dirty by that, Sasuke. Pervert."

He chuckled ignoring the glare she was giving him, "Whatever you say, Sakura. The bed is mine. You will sleep there," he pointed to the couch. "It's already late. You might as well sleep now." He left without another word shutting the door.

She stifled a yawn as she headed for the couch. The couch wasn't that big so she felt a bit uncomfortable while trying to sleep. A few minutes, later, a draft came in through the windows. _Great. Now it's starting to get cold. _Nonetheless, she soon found herself falling asleep a few miutes later.

A few hours later, Sasuke came back to the room. His gaze landed on Sakura. Imperceptibly, his gaze softened. He noticed she was in a fetal position on the couch with her arms around herself in a futile attempt to get warm. Walking over to the windows, he closed it and almost felt sorry for her as he saw her shiver. Sasuke's eyes darted from her to the bed. Then he saw her shiver again. Sighing deeply, he went to his bed and picked up the blanket and gently wrapped it around Sakura. He heard her give a soft content sigh as she snuggled closer to the balnket. He didn't want to but Sasuke couldn't help but give a very small smile as he watched her peaceful face. _So...very annoying._

* * *

**We'll that's it folks. Im still trying to figure out how to work in their relationship. I don't want it to seem as if they fall in love too quickly so...yeah**

**Review please :P**


End file.
